


Gathering, Fashioning

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, TS Secret Santa 2006, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of seasonal drabbles written in December 2006 for <a href="http://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ts_secret_santa</b>. The prompt was 'wreath'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering, Fashioning

**Gathering**

The sounds they made as they gathered foliage were oddly muffled, cocooned by freezing fog and dense pine forest.

Blair was wreathed in living breath. Jim watched as it twirled around his face, coiling sinuously, as though the surrounding fog had grown ethereal fingers to caress the mortal in its midst.

There was a sharp edge of ice in the earth-scented air Jim breathed, a herald of the snow to come. He could sense the drop in pressure; it would be here soon.

As if he’d conjured it, the first flakes drifted down; fluttering, thickening, encircling them in frigid whiteness.

 

**Fashioning**

The scents of fresh snow, wet earth and pine filled the loft, the sprigs of evergreen that Blair painstakingly cut to size infusing their home with the essence of their origin.

The heat from the fire, which Jim nurtured, banished the icy frigidity that had followed them home from the forest. But the peace which had likewise accompanied them remained, evident in the snap of flame, the cinnamon-scent of wine mulling on the stove, and the rustle of leaves as Blair pushed them through a frame of twisted vines.

At last, Blair looked up and smiled. The wreath was done.

 

 

The End

 


End file.
